Tu es mon paradis
by Lenie2B
Summary: Une St Valentin où les cœurs d'Oscar et d'André se parlent enfin...


J'ai écrit cette fic il y a quelques années pour le concours de la St Valentin 2010 du forum de Nicole. Sans être un texte dit « adulte », il comporte quelques passages sexuels. Je le déconseille donc aux plus jeunes qui n'auraient pas vu le rating.

Quant aux autres, j'espère que ce texte vous plaira.

Bonne lecture )

**Tu es mon paradis**

Oscar tournait en rond. Inquiète. André aurait dû être arrivé depuis au moins trois bonnes heures. Elle craignait qu'en chemin, il ne lui soit arrivé. Depuis l'attaque du faubourg St Antoine, elle savait combien les routes pouvaient être peu sures. Les soldats, y compris les roturiers, n'étaient pas aimés du peuple qui les considérait comme des traîtres à la solde de la monarchie et de la noblesse.

Elle avait accordé quelques permissions prenant effet en fin d'après-midi le 13 février, dont une à André. Elle lui avait demandé, comme une faveur, de venir la passer avec elle à Jarjayes. Elle avait envie de rester une journée, seule, en sa compagnie. Elle l'aimait, à présent, elle le savait. Cependant, elle n'avait pas l'intention de le lui avouer parce que la St Valentin était proche.

Elle avait toujours considéré cette fête comme une bouffonnerie : trop de clinquant, trop d'étalage de sentiments plus ou moins sincères, trop de … trop de tout ! Comme un gâteau dans lequel on aurait mis trop d'ingrédients, de sorte qu'au lieu de flatter le palais, il en devenait écœurant de sucre. De la même façon, Oscar avait toujours considéré que la St Valentin était trop chargé en sucre amoureux. Même consciente de son tendre penchant, il était hors de question qu'elle utilise l'événement pour ajouter encore un peu de sucre au gâteau poisseux.

Elle estimait qu'André le trouverait certainement beaucoup trop indigeste, au vu des événements qui les avaient séparés un temps. Elle lui avait pardonné son bref moment d'égarement, mais elle n'était pas certaine que, lui, lui ait pardonné le sien. Ce dernier avait en effet duré des années. Des années perdues à se faire croire qu'elle aimait Fersen…

Elle préféra détourner ses pensées de ce sujet bien trop propices aux regrets et aux remords. Elle se tourna vers ce qu'elle espérait pour la St Valentin. En vérité, elle n'avait qu'un souhait : passer la journée auprès d'André. La présence de celui qu'elle aimait lui suffisait. Sa présence. Juste sa présence. Une journée toute simple auprès d'une présence bienveillante la comblerait. Etre auprès de l'être aimé, n'était-ce pas le plus beau des cadeaux ? Même si l'être en question l'ignorait…

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur la pendule. Quatre heures ! Il aurait dû être arrivé depuis quatre heures à présent ! Avait-il décidé de passer la St Valentin ailleurs ou était-il réellement en danger ? A l'idée qu'il puisse être à nouveau blessé dans une quelconque rixe, Oscar souhaita de tout cœur qu'il ait choisi la première option. Alain avait certainement entraîné André dans une tournée des tavernes dont il avait le secret. Toutefois, André avait semblé heureux de sa demande et lui avait assuré qu'il cheminerait vers Jarjayes dès que sa permission prendrait effet… Non ! André tenait toujours parole ! Il ne pouvait être avec Alain ! Mais alors, où était-il ? Pourquoi ce retard ?

N'y tenant plus, elle décida de refaire la route qu'il aurait dû emprunter de la caserne à Jarjayes.

Ivre d'inquiétude, elle galopait à brides abattues, lorsqu'elle aperçut le cheval d'André. Elle tira sur ses rennes trop violemment, quitte à blesser son propre cheval. Elle ne prit pas la peine de l'attacher à un arbre comme l'était celui d'André. Elle scruta les alentours avec anxiété, à la recherche du propriétaire du cheval marron.

Soudain, elle le vit.

A terre.

Le cœur écrasé d'angoisse, elle courut près de lui.

Il était inerte !

Elle s'agenouilla avec précipitation, lui prit la main. Il ne réagit pas. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'ensemble de son corps : il ne semblait pas être blessé, du moins s'il était blessé, la blessure n'était pas ouverte. Elle plaça sa main sous son nez pour s'assurer qu'il respirait. Un souffle régulier caressa sa peau.

Un souffle tellement régulier qu'elle se moqua intérieurement de sa propre peur : il était tout simplement endormi. Il avait sans doute voulu faire une halte et s'était assoupi sans s'en rendre compte. C'était compréhensible, car il avait enchaîné trop souvent les tours de garde pour remplacer certains de ses collègues. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas dû accepter. Mais, elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'une façon de se faire accepter par les autres soldats. Elle avait donc laissé faire. Sans s'apercevoir qu'il était épuisé.

Elle voulut se faire une idée de son état de fatigue en regardant si ses yeux étaient cernés, et elle reçut un coup de poing en plein cœur. Elle venait de soulever la mèche recouvrant l'œil qu'il lui avait sacrifié. Les larmes aux yeux, elle pressa sa main sur ses lèvres pour retenir un cri. De culpabilité, de remords, de regrets, de douleur pour l'être aimé. Si elle ne s'était pas stupidement imaginé qu'André était le Masque Noir, si elle lui avait fait davantage confiance, jamais il ne se serait fait mutilé ainsi ! Jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait…

Malgré sa blessure, elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Elle aimait ce visage qui au fil des ans s'était fait plus viril. Elle aimait tout, son nez, ses pommettes, son menton, ses lèvres… Ses lèvres, à la fois bien dessinées, ourlées et viriles. Sa main les caressa à quelques centimètres de distance, dans le vide. Elle n'osait pas les toucher réellement, de crainte qu'André ne se réveille. Quelle excuse invoquerait-elle alors ?

Elle était en train de se poser cette question, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle tenait toujours sa main gauche dans la sienne et qu'il ne semblait pas s'éveiller pour autant. Elle osa donc caresser ses lèvres. Elle les trouva si douces qu'elle renouvela plusieurs fois l'opération, de plus en plus tenaillée, à chaque passage, par l'envie de les embrasser. Et si elle cédait à la tentation ? Et s'il se réveillait ? Que lui dirait-elle ? Qu'elle avait craint pour sa vie et qu'elle tentait de le réanimer. Oui, l'explication était crédible. Elle posa alors ses lèvres sur celles d'André, en mettant dans son chaste baiser la violence et la tendresse de son amour muet.

Emportée par ses sentiments, elle oublia l'explication à fournir en cas de réveil, et se blottit contre lui, la tête sur son cœur. Elle en écoutait les battements réguliers, appréciant sa musique, en songeant qu'il s'agissait de la mélodie de la plus belle âme qu'elle connaissait. Elle ne sentit pas plus le froid qu'elle ne s'aperçut qu'André s'était réveillé depuis un moment. Cependant, partagé entre l'envie de trouver la situation plaisante et celle de la trouver gênante, il avait décidé de ne pas bouger. Il avait pris le parti de considérer qu'il faisait le plus beau des rêves : Oscar venant se blottir contre lui, Oscar l'embrassant, Oscar si proche de lui, de son plein gré. Enfin ! Il était impossible qu'il soit totalement réveillé. Les paroles de la jeune femme manquèrent de le faire sursauter, et lui prouvèrent que, quoi qu'il veuille en penser, il était bel et bien éveillé.

* * *

«André, si tu savais ce que mon cœur aimerait dire au tien… Il voudrait lui expliquer qu'il a préféré s'éloigner lorsqu'il a compris combien il était entrelacé au tien. Il y a bien longtemps maintenant. Lorsqu'il a appris que tu risquais d'être condamné à mort à cause de la chute de Marie-Antoinette. A cette annoncé, il est devenu comme fou, réalisant qu'il lui serait impossible de vivre sans toi. Trop d'embûches empêchaient mon cœur de s'ouvrir au tien à l'époque, de sorte qu'il a préféré se donner l'illusion qu'il était lié à un autre cœur, par un amour à sens unique. Si tu savais comme aujourd'hui mon cœur regrette… Si tu savais comme il voudrait s'ouvrir pour te montrer qu'il est un écrin contenant un amour à la fois passionné et tendre… Mais à présent, il sait que son espoir est ridicule : la serrure a été dévorée par la rouille. La rouille de la souffrance qui sépare, oppose, et lasse de l'être jadis aimé. La rouille de ce qui n'a pas été dit, de ce qui aurait dû l'être, de ce qui l'a été au mauvais moment. Une rouille qui, en grande partie, porte un nom bien simple : Fersen. Mon cœur sait qu'il est vain d'espérer que le tien pardonne ce trop long égarement. Malgré la beauté de ton âme, c'est trop tard… Et pourtant, si tu savais André combien j'ai tremblé pour ta vie lors de l'attaque du faubourg St Antoine. Si tu savais combien je me suis maudite de t'avoir à nouveau mis en danger. Si tu savais combien le sort de Fersen m'était égal : qu'importe ce qui lui était arrivé, pourvu que tu sois sain et sauf. Toi, rien que toi ! Tu vois, à nouveau, je suis égoïste, car c'est un très beau geste qu'a eu Fersen lorsqu'il a détourné la fureur de la foule sur sa personne. Par amitié pour toi et pour moi. Sans doute en espérant que notre amour soit plus heureux que le sien. Si tu savais combien je me sais lâche. Oui, lâche ! Bien trop lâche de ne pas oser te dévoiler mes sentiments. Mais, j'ai trop peur. T'aimer en silence, c'est garder une petite part de toi, un petit espoir qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner les faux-semblants de mon cœur. J'ai si mal d'être séparé de toi, comme si on m'avait arraché une partie de moi-même. Nous vivions trop proches l'un de l'autre pour que mon cœur se décille à temps. Je n'ai pas su comprendre que tu étais, que tu es mon paradis, et que la vie sans toi est un long enfer. Je t'aime et…. ».

Elle se tut immédiatement en se dégageant. Elle venait de sentir la main d'André bouger faiblement dans la sienne.

« Et bien André, tu as fait une petite halte qui s'est transformé en gigantesque sieste ! Allons, prends ma main et relève toi. Il est préférable d'être à Jarjayes avant la nuit».

André acquiesça et monta en selle.

«Tu n'es pas très bavard. Es-tu à ce point fourbu ?

\- Oui, c'est cela, Oscar.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, rentrons vite. Plus tôt nous serons arrivés, plus tôt tu pourras te reposer».

Oscar ignorait qu'André avait lui aussi un secret. Il avait dû faire un violent effort sur lui-même pour ne pas réagir à cette déclaration qu'il n'était pas censé entendre. Pour sauver la face et éviter de la gêne et pour elle et pour lui, il avait dû mobiliser toute sa volonté pour endiguer l'emballement de son cœur. Il avait fermé les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières pour empêcher la boule de bonheur qui avait étreint ses entrailles de remonter pour s'écouler en larmes de bonheur. Seul le dernier «je t'aime» de la jeune femme avait mis à mal sa volonté : il n'avait pu retenir le tremblement de ses mains…

Arrivé à Jarjayes, il n'eut pas besoin de se forcer pour présenter tous les signes de la fatigue : non seulement Oscar l'avait mis à rude épreuve par sa déclaration involontaire, mais en plus elle avait effectué le chemin vers Jarjayes à un train d'enfer qu'il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à suivre. Sans doute, essayait-elle par sa course folle de semer ses sentiments? De laisser son cœur ressentir tout seul ? Il savait la chose impossible : il avait trop souvent essayé. Mais, il ne pouvait rien lui dire, à moins d'avouer qu'il avait plus ou moins épié les réflexions de son cœur. Il avait honte, comme s'il lui avait dérobé une part d'elle-même. De plus, il se sentait incapable d'aborder à nouveau le sujet de l'amour avec elle : n'avait-il pas provoqué suffisamment de dégâts entre eux lorsqu'il lui avait révélé son amour ? Oscar l'aimait. Il n'osait y croire. Pourtant, il avait bel et bien entendu sa déclaration.

Ses sentiments s'entrechoquaient, ses idées ne parvenaient plus à penser tant il était éberlué et heureux. Le chaos résonnait trop fort en lui. Il fallait l'apaiser. Il décida de se forcer à prendre un peu de repos. Il y verrait plus clair après. Il se jeta sur son lit, habillé, et s'endormit immédiatement. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, son coeur se fit impératif ! intraitable même ! André se rendit à ses raisons.

Il entra dans la chambre d'Oscar. Il était tard. Elle était couchée, comme il s'y attendait. En apercevant la silhouette de la jeune femme sous les draps, il ne put s'empêcher de penser au soir où il lui avait avoué son amour, avec une violence maladroite, comme si la courroie qui avait bridé jusque là son cœur avait cédé, laissant libre cours à un cheval fou. Il tourna le dos à ce pénible souvenir. Il le fallait : il devait répondre à la déclaration involontaire de la jeune femme, son cœur exigeait de répondre à celui d'Oscar, même si cette dernière était endormie.

Comme Oscar l'avait fait dans l'après-midi, il s'approcha d'elle, s'agenouillant près du lit, posant la tête sur sa main. Avec une certaine crainte : et si Oscar se remémorait elle aussi la dernière fois qu'il avait pénétré dans cette pièce ? Et si le souvenir se faisait trop lourd entre eux ?

Il passa outre. Son cœur l'exigeait !

«Oscar, mon cœur voudrait répondre au tien. Son dernier battement sera encore et toujours pour toi. Toi aussi tu es mon paradis. Même interdit, même lointain, tu demeures mon paradis. Te voir suffit à mettre mon cœur en joie. Jamais mon cœur ne tiendra rigueur au tien de s'être revêtu d'un masque : il a fait de même pendant de longues années en se murant dans un long silence. Peu importe que tu te sois sincèrement cru éprise de Fersen. A chacun ses égarements. Jamais mon cœur ne pourra tenir rigueur au tien de quoi que ce soit, car c'est pour et par toi qu'il bat jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Mon cœur a un dernier message pour le tien».

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Oscar. A sa grande surprise, elle répondit à son baiser. Il comprit qu'elle ne dormait pas plus qu'il ne dormait plus tôt dans la journée. Leurs cœurs s'étaient parlé. Mieux ! Ils s'étaient parlé par-delà les erreurs de leurs propriétaires. Pour Oscar, il n'y avait plus de raison d'hésiter. Elle le fit savoir à André en ouvrant les yeux, puis ses draps. Il demeura immobile. A avoir trop rêvé, il craignait presque de voir son rêve se réaliser. Comme si en le touchant du doigt, il allait le faire disparaître.

Oscar lui confirma ce que son geste d'invite lui avait suggéré. D'une voix sensuelle qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

«Viens. Le paradis se montre parfois sourcilleux lorsqu'il offre de s'ouvrir et qu'on le fait attendre. Ne prenons pas le risque de le froisser… Il y a bien d'autre chose à froisser. Ceci par exemple»

Elle enleva son vêtement de nuit et le jeta au visage d'André. Il coula lentement le long de son corps pour finir sur ses bottes. André contempla un temps le tissu à terre dont il sentait le contact sur ses pieds. A présent, il le savait le temps du rêve et des malentendus était révolu. Elle avait raison : il ne fallait pas faire attendre le paradis.

Il se dévêtit à son tour, en prenant soin de dissimuler sa virilité à Oscar, de peur de la heurter. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu la faire souffrir à nouveau. Jamais plus il ne voulait voir dans ses yeux des larmes naître par sa faute, parce qu'il s'était montré incapable de se contrôler. Dans chaque caresse, dans chaque baiser, il mit toute la tendresse de son amour.

Elle y répondit avec passion.

Il en fut très surpris.

Dans les moments où il s'était permis de rêver à ce qu'il pensait impossible : une nuit dans les bras de l'élue de son cœur, il avait toujours imaginé une Oscar pudique et quelque peu craintive à l'idée de devenir femme.

Comme il s'était trompé !

Elle se révélait telle qu'il l'avait toujours connue : entière et passionnée dans ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Malgré la passion d'Oscar, il s'efforçait de contenir la sienne, afin d'être prévenant, à l'écoute des désirs de sa partenaire. Au moment de la pénétrer, il hésita à nouveau. Il savait qu'il allait la faire souffrir et ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'être à nouveau la cause de la moindre douleur, même fugace, chez celle qu'il aimait. Il aurait voulu ressentir l'inévitable souffrance à sa place.

Elle comprit et en fut émue aux larmes. Elle le fit basculer sous elle. Ainsi, elle serait la seule responsable de sa douleur. Lorsqu'elle fit entrer la verge d'André en elle, elle lui sourit, afin de le rassurer. Au moment où sa virginité se rompit, elle ne put contenir une légère grimace. Elle la chassa d'un sourire. Il comprit : elle aussi l'aimait au point de ne pas supporter de le voir souffrir. Il ne put retenir une larme d'émotion. Elle se pencha pour la boire.

Tendrement.

Puis, elle commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient qui leur procura, à tous deux, un plaisir croissant, de plus en plus ardent et exigeant. Lorsqu'il entendit les premiers soupirs de jouissance d'Oscar, André lui susurra : «Joyeuse St Valentin, mon amour». Elle ne lui répondit que lorsque vaincu de plaisir, il s'effondra sur sa poitrine : «Joyeuse St Valentin à toi aussi, mon paradis».

Alors qu'il l'embrassa à nouveau, il sentit de l'eau salée se répandre sur ses lèvres. Il s'en inquiéta immédiatement. Avant qu'il ne dise le moindre mot, Oscar lui répondit : «Ce sont des larmes de bonheur, André. Mon cœur ne peut contenir l'immensité du bonheur que tu m'as offert». Rassuré, il la pressa sur son cœur.

* * *

Il ne dormait pas, il contemplait la femme qui venait de se donner à lui. Comme ébloui par l'éclat du rêve enfin devenu réalité. Elle ne dormait pas non plus. Les yeux clos, elle semblait utiliser ses autres sens pour tenter de se confondre avec lui. Elle respirait sa peau, ses cheveux. Elle le pressait contre elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, comme si elle voulait l'ancrer à elle, comme si elle voulait s'ancrer en lui pour toujours. Par ses caresses et ses baisers. Comme si elle craignait qu'on leur arrache le pan de paradis qui s'était ouvert à eux durant cette nuit.

Il voulut bouger, elle le retint, avec force, presqu'avec douleur.

«Je t'en prie, André, pas tout de suite. Laisse-moi encore un peu de toi, un peu de paradis. Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi, pas si tôt.

\- Je ne vais pas bien loin. Je me rends dans ma chambre, afin de faire croire que j'y ai dormi. Puis, j'irai en cuisine prendre mon petit déjeuner et m'occuper du tien. Je ne pense pas que tu aimerais que ton père apprenne notre visite du paradis en passagers clandestins».

Elle le lâcha immédiatement pour lui rire au nez. Il fut décontenancé : il ne comprenait plus la nouvelle Oscar qu'il découvrait. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas se soucier de ce qui était le pilier de sa vie ?

«Mais voyons, Oscar ! Même si tu ne sembles pas te soucier de ce qui peut t'arriver, je m'en soucie, et je ne te laisserai pas t'exposer parce que nous nous aimons. Jamais».

En entendant ces paroles, son hilarité cessa pour faire place à un sourire attendri. Il l'aimait donc tant…

«André, ce que nous venons de vivre ne m'a pas faire perdre la raison, sois sans crainte. Veux-tu savoir pour quelle raison je t'ai demandé de passer cette journée en ma compagnie. Personne n'est à Jarjayes aujourd'hui. Ma famille se trouve à Versailles pour les festivités de la St Valentin. Tu sais, ces réjouissances dont j'assurais la sécurité encore l'an dernier. Mais cette année, je suis libre. Je ne fais plus partie de la Garde Royale. Je n'ai plus à veiller sur tout ce petit monde. Plus à m'en préoccuper. La seule personne dont j'ai envie de me préoccuper, c'est toi. Viens par ici, que je me préoccupe de toi de plus près …

\- Oscar, ne fais pas l'enfant _fit André à contrecoeur_. Tu oublies les autres domestiques et Grand-Mère.

\- Non, j'y ai pensé. J'ai donné un jour de congé à toute la domesticité de Jarjayes, sous prétexte de leur permettre de fêter la St Valentin. Quant à Grand-Mère, je l'ai envoyé acheter du tissu pour me confectionner une robe. Je suis certaine que cette tâche lui prendra la journée, car elle voudra trouver le plus beau des tissus du monde.

\- Une robe ?! … Oscar, promets-moi de ne pas te travestir, de ne pas vouloir prétendre être une autre… Tu es toi, ne te dénature pas en portant ce que tu penses être un attribut féminin… »

Elle lui adressa un sourire doux qui faucha net son envolée verbale.

«Tu n'as donc pas compris ? Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de porter cette robe. J'ai voulu éloigner tout le monde pour être seul avec toi. Je voulais profiter de ta présence, être uniquement avec toi, rien qu'avec toi. Certes, je ne pensais pas que cela prendra la forme que cela a pris. Je m'attendais à passer une journée à ferrailler et à chevaucher à tes côtés. Nous avons trouvé un forme de duel et de chevaucher plus plaisante. Tu n'as pas envie de te perfectionner ?

\- Je sens, Colonel, que vous allez vous montrer aussi exigeant que dans tous les exercices auxquels vous vous livrez».

A l'énoncé de son grade, elle reprit son visage impassible et son ton froid, que des yeux pétillants de malice et d'amour démentaient.

«Vous avez parfaitement raison, soldat. Allez chercher de quoi nous ravitailler. J'ai bien l'intention de ne vous laisser en paix qu'une fois que je vous aurais éreinté. Vous aurez besoin de toutes vos forces. Le paradis est vaste à explorer…

\- A vos ordres, Colonel ! _répondit André, un sourire radieux aux lèvres_».

Pour André comme pour Oscar, cette St Valentin resterait inoubliable : c'était le jour où leurs cœurs et leurs corps s'étaient enfin parlés.

**FIN**


End file.
